moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Sages
The Seven Sages commonly referred to as either SS, or '' Moderation Warlords'' were known as the main protagonist group in the Machinima Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos featuring seven surviving players who were known to have missed the Chaos Invasion of the Xbox Live System at the time due to being in several different servers during the opening hours of the Moderation War. Formed after the Battle of StandOff, the Seven Sages, played a vital role in the Moderation War, and was also best known for their heroic actions against Chaos that turned the tides of the network war on the Xbox Live server. The group went down in history as the first players in the history of gaming to not only access restricted servers of Xbox Live, but also posses in game software, that would eventually lead them to becoming the first gamers to ever grant their Halo avatars and vehicles access the Deep Web, allowing them to leave the Xbox live gaming networks, marking this the biggest historical hack for the history of online gaming. The group disbanded on December 31st 2015 after the destruction of Condemned, and the Moderation war ended that same day on New Years Eve in 2015. ''History 'Moderation War' 'Call of Duty Crisis' during the Call of Duty Crisis while fighting on Call of Duty WWII, on October 1st, 2022...]] Noble Units 'Equipment' Vehicles 'Halo 2-3 Servers' *''2 Wraiths - (Status: Destroyed after Fall of Sand Box, 30 hours after Viral Day, 10 hours after Battle of StandOff.) *''4 Banshees'' - (Status: Survived Halo 2, and Halo 3, Chaotic Invasions, still active even after Chaos Occupation of SandBox, constantly used in Attacks against Chaos Servers.) *''1 Hornet'' - (Status: Survived Halo 2, and Halo 3 Chaotic Server Invasions until evacuation from SandBox where it was shot down as a Falcon over Forge Fortress, in Halo Reach's Forge World Server.) *''1 Warthog Gauss'' - (Status: Destroyed after Fall of SandBox 30 hours after Viral Day, 10 hours after Battle of StandOff.) 'Halo Reach Server' *''4 Banshees -'' (Status: Formaly Halo 2-3 Banshee's that survived the Fall of SandBox, Banshee's are curently being used as an Aerial Gurrilla Attack against Halo Reach, until the Break out of November 7th.) *''1 Falcon -'' (Status: The former Hornet, that was changed after Order had entered the Halo Reach Servers following the ecacuation of SandBox 30 hours after Viral Day, and 10 hours after Battle of Stand Off, Destroyed while over Forge Fortress.) 'Halo Wars' *''4 Banshees -'' (Status: Surviving Banshees from Halo 3, coded into Halo Wars during the Halo Wars Theater to provide support for the ground Sages..) *''1 Hornet - '' (Status: Taken from FORGE Fortress, and somehow coded to be used during the Halo Wars Campaign...) 'Halo 2 Anniversary Server' *''1 Forge constructed Dropship -'' (Status: Destroyed as of November 18th, 2015, shot down by an unidentified Chaos Entity, while attempting to escape Nebula, with a single captured Chaos tank, that was collected from the Dark Shadow debris field.) *''4 Banshees -'' (Status: Pulled from Halo 3 with the use of a specially designed virtual storage system located in Windspear's developer's system and is currently used as the only surviving Seven Sage vehicles that survived Sandbox's fall on October 15th, 2015...) *''New Hornet -'' (Status: salvaged from FORGE Fortress as a Falcon, following the destruction of the first one during the escape from Halo 3...) *''1 Chaotic Scorpion -'' (Status: Obtained from the ruins of Chaos Carrier Dark Shadow, transported away by STEEL, eventually took part in the assault on Zanzibar, stored away on Order Island as a part of the Seven Sage Arsenal...) *''3 Wraiths -'' (Status: Two of these Wraiths were placed down in forge mode, while 1 is known to be RisingSun90777's official Wraith that was salvaged from the classic Halo 2 Map Terminal.) *''1 New Replacement Dropship - '' (Status: Constructed by RisingSun90777 in replacement for STEEL, and used during the remainder of the War against Chaos, as both a dropship, and ground support gunship, it was eventually handed down to the White Sky Ryders following the end of the Moderation War in early 2017, after Shadow Ocean had coded in their Phantom Dropships...) 'Halo 4 Server' *''4 Banshees'' - (Status: ) *''Warthog Rocket'' - (Status: ) *''6 Wraith'' - (Status: ) *''1 Mantis'' - (Status: ) ''Weaponry 'Halo Games' 'Call of Duty Games' Trivia *''The Seven Sages were known as the first major protagonists faction to ever take part in an actual war on the Xbox Live Server against a computer animated supervirus... *''The Seven Sages, were originally planned to be called the Spar Seven, but Machinima creator 2091riveraisrael, decided to scrap the idea as it appeared to be too casual, and since then switched the protagonist name to the Seven Sages, suggesting that it sounds more heroic, then its previous name...'' **''Though another name was in use of the Seven Sages, but the name Order, was never officially used due to it being too confusing, but one of the maps on the Halo games that are created by 2091riveraisreal, are named after this scrapped idea, that was known as Order Island...'' *''The Seven Sages are the first group of gamers to leave the Xbox Live Server, and enter parts of different networks during the final hours of the Moderation War, such as the Pandora Network, and the Dark Network...'' Category:Factions Category:Protagonists Factions Category:Moderation War Era Category:Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos